Acciones y consecuencias
by Yuurey
Summary: Ciertas acciones desencadenan una serie de consecuencias inesperadas, a veces amargas...pero sin duda otras muy dulces.  I love Gabby.


_**Mmmm….me aventuro a escribir un pequeño fic de mi pareja favorita de NCIS, Gibbs y Abby por supuesto xD Espero que no seiais muy duros conmigo, es el primero que escribo de esta serie y aun no domino muy bien a los personajes…pero como lo bueno es imaginar, aquí estoy yo ;)**_

_**Spoiler: Pues a ver os comento, lleva unos pocos de Spoilers los cuales iré nombrando para que sepáis a que escena me refiero, no son spoiler exactos sino escenas concretas que me han gustado y he ido incorporando a mi historia xD**_

_**Por supuestísimo que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes **____** mas quisiera! Entonces borraría de la faz de la tierra la expresión ''paterno-filial'' jejejeje.**_

**UN MOMENTO AMARGO.**

_**- Spoilers 8x06: Escena en la que Abby le dice a Gibbs que se ha equivocado…con él, minuto 29 aproximadamente -**_

_Después de mucho caminar e implicarse en exceso en el caso actua,l Abby al final ha conseguido algo, pequeño pero algo al fin y al cabo, sabía que había preocupado a sus compañeros al desaparecer durante toda la tarde pero eso era irrelevante ahora, tenía que explicarle a Gibbs lo que había descubierto, apenas entraba por la oficina ya iba hablando, como de costumbre._

_Abbs: ¡Gibbs, que día tan movido!, no creerás donde he estado –hablaba deprisa y emocionada- ¿Quieres adivinar?_

_Gibbs: Abby… -intentaba que se calmara y que lo escuchara un segundo, no era agradable lo que tenía que decirle._

_Abbs: Está bien, te lo diré. Encontre al mentor de Universidad del Teniente Thorson, profesor Daniel Redner. Un gran tipo. –se le veía feliz y orgullosa de sí misma- Hablamos de poesía, el hizo té…Amo la poesía, ¡Odio el té! –ya empezaba a emitir datos innecesarios…pero, asi es ella, y más llevando toda la noche despierta a base de caf-pow._

_Gibbs: Stop! –alzó un poco más la voz pero parecía no surgir efecto…tenía que detenerla, necesitaba hacerlo, lo último que quería era verla sufrir y sabía que lo que iba a enseñarle le dolería, pero quizás al final se diera cuenta de que debía volver a ser ella misma._

_Abbs: De todas formas, el sabía todo acerca del Señor K. Y dijo que Thorson era realmente reservada con respectos a él…lo que significa que se sentía amenazada por él. Entonces tenemos que encontrar al Sr. K y ¡detenerlo Gibbs! – ahora parecía realmente preocupada._

_Gibbs: STOP! -quizás su tono fue demasiado alto pero al menos ahora sí surgió efecto._

_Los ojos de la chica se quedaron abiertos observándole, no podía creer que él le hablará así. También el ex-marine la miraba atento, aunque sus ojos parecían pedirle perdón por lo que acababa de hacer._

_Abbs: Me acabas de alzar la voz –su tono ahora era muy relajado, incluso apenado – Tú nunca me levantas la voz._

_Gibbs no pudo contestar, ni siquiera seguir mirándola a los ojos, bajo la cabeza y se giró hacía la pantalla donde tenía algo que enseñarle. Apretó un botón y un video empezó a reproducirse._

_Gibbs: Es una falsa ilusión, Abbs. – dijo relajado. Pensaba que al final ella lo entendería, solo quería sacarla de su error._

_Abbs: Me equivoque… -sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron- …sobre ti. No lo entiendes. –ahora le reprochaba mientras él quedaba confuso. La joven miro a su alrededor, sus compañeros estaban allí observándolo todo aunque ella casi no se había percatado.- ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende!_

_**- Fin de Spoilers 8x06 -**_

Gibbs se sentía confuso, incluso la sensación de malestar se había apoderado de él, '¡Qué demonios había pasado!', o mejor dicho…¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?. Mostrar sus sentimientos no era algo que le gustara demasiado y ahora todos sus chicos lo miraban desconcertados, no era ningún mono de feria, debía salir de allí antes de que alguno quisiera comenzar una ridícula conversación sobre cómo debía actuar.

Gibbs: ¡¿Es que no hay nada más que hacer? –su voz casi enfadada se alejaba con él de la oficina, mientras todos se escondían tras sus ordenadores simulando buscar nuevos datos.

Dinozzo: Menuda papeleta… -se aseguró de que el jefe ya había salido antes de hablar.

Ziva: Lo arreglara.

McGee solo miraba a sus compañeros y la puerta del ascensor por la que hacía unos segundos se habían marchado tanto Abby como Gibbs.

La joven forense se había vuelto a encerrar en su laboratorio, allí se sentía segura y desde luego no había nadie que la pudiera juzgar, '¡No puedo creer que nadie la comprenda…que nadie me comprenda!'…esos eran sus pensamientos una y otra vez, aunque en su definición de nadie solo había un nombre, Gibbs. Cómo podía haberle chillado, como podría no apoyarla ahora…este caso le estaba obsesionando, es cierto, pero él siempre estaba ahí para ella…para sus locuras… Iba de un lado para otro del laboratorio, observaba las decenas de foto que había sacado de la víctima pero ni siquiera estaba atendiendo, sus pensamientos se habían apoderado de ella hasta tal punto que ni siquiera oyó abrirse la puerta.

Su jefe se aproximó hasta ella en silencio, como solía hacer, pero no quería alterar más la situación, aunque la idea de asustarla le encantaba, este no era momento para sus jueguecitos y la verdad es que tampoco le apetecía demasiado. Los encuentros entre ellos en el laboratorio siempre eran motivos de risas, de relax por un instante, pero esta vez era diferente, Gibbs se sentía extrañamente decepcionado y sabía perfectamente que Abby estaría ofendida.

Gibbs: Abby - la chica se giró muy tranquila al oír su nombre, quizás no hubiera escuchado la puerta pero sí lo oyó caminar hasta ella. - No pretendía… -no sabía demasiado bien que decir, pero tenía que intentar algo, sin embargo aunque quiso disculparse (por dios sabe qué) su voz no sonaba sincera, y Abby…ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Es cierto que deseaba que su jefe la entendiera, pero no quería escuchar algo así solo por complacerla, quería que fuera sincero con ella, y al escuchar esas dos palabras sabía que no lo estaba siendo, así que no lo dejó continuar.

Abbs: Déjalo Gibbs…no quiero escuchar tópicos, solo déjame sola –seguía un poco apenada, pero después de tanto pensar consigo misma había llegado a molestarse bastante con él, sin saber demasiado bien por qué.

Gibbs: Vamos Abby, reacciona, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no tiene sentido –intentaba hablar calmado, pero era una tarea demasiado difícil, aquella jovencita era la única persona que le hacía perder los nervios, quizás por ser la única que se atrevía a decirles las cosas tal como son sin verlo siempre como a un jefe.- Te estas involucrando demasiado en el caso y eso no es bueno, llevas casi dos días sin dormir…encerrada aquí y…y ¡obsesionándote con alguien que no eres tú! -lo estaba volviendo hacer, su tono se volvió a elevar demasiado.

Abbs: No hay ningún problema con no dormir, con 'obsesionarme' con casos que son importantes para ti… -aquello cada vez tomaba más forma de pelea- ¡Por eso me tienes a mí!, ¿No?...¿¡Qué tiene este caso de diferente?

Gibbs: ¡Que estás perdiendo el juicio y eso perjudica a la investigación!

Abbs: ¡Qué!... – se miraban a los ojos, demasiado intenso…demasiado enfado en sus pupilas- ¿Quieres apartarme del caso?...¿Es eso? –esta vez era ella la que empezaba a gritar- ¡Di Gibbs!, ¿¡Es eso!

'Demonios, es eso lo que debía de hacer, pero no podía hacerle eso a ella', sabía que aquella conversación estaba siendo un error, debía de haberla dejado pensar y debía haberse calmado él antes de bajar, pero no lo hizo, estaba allí y lo único que había conseguido era empeorar las cosas. No podía mentirle, era inútil, si decía que no quería que dejara la investigación ella sabría que no estaba siendo sincero…pero tampoco podía decirle lo contrario, realmente el equipo la necesitaba para el caso, pero no él…así no. Optó por darse la vuelta sin contestar, irse era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora.

Abbs: ¡GIBBS!

Estaba intentando dejar el tema, y ahí estaba ella, plantándole cara…qué se supone que debía decir en un momento tan delicado…nada, eso es exactamente lo que diría, siguio su paso hasta el ascensor.

Abbs: ¡Eres un cobarde! - no sabía muy bien porque salieron esas palabras de su boca, sabía de sobra que no era así, y odiaba aquella situación, pero la verdad es que no pudo acallarlas, veía como su jefe huía de algo que él mismo había comenzado hacía unos minutos y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Gibbs se paró en seco al oír aquello, estaba junto a una de las mesas que había cerca del ascensor, donde por cierto había dejado al entrar un caf-pow…incluso en momentos como estos él no dejaba de atenderla.

Gibbs: ¿Qué has dicho? – su voz volvió a ser la de siempre, pero no la de siempre con ella, era más la que usaba con los sospechosos, pausada, imponente…a Abby no le asustaba nada de su jefe, todo lo contrario, adoraba cada gesto y cada palabra que le escuchaba, pero al oír aquel tono de voz dirigido a ella un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. – Qué, qué has dicho Abby… - los ojos claros se clavaron en los de la forense.

No iba a rebajarse, por mucho respeto que le diera, no iba a ceder.

Abbs: Que… -dudo un segundo en cómo decir lo que tenía guardado en su cabeza, pero no lo pensó demasiado, alzo un poco su voz y las palabras salieron solas.- ¡…eres un cobarde, que no te atreves a decir lo que piensas y que huyes de las cosas que se te van de la manos!

Gibbs: ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? –seguía desafiante mientras observo como Abby solo asentía con la cabeza bien alta.- Pienso que te estás comportando como una cría mimada y que no deberías forma parte de este maldito caso, y sí – sentencio firme- creo que deberías dejarlo pero desgraciadamente yo no soy el único que compone este equipo y sin duda la gente que está ahí arriba dejándose la piel en la investigación necesitan que TÚ les ayude –ahora sí se giró furioso, agarro el caf-pow y lo lanzo contra la pared del ascensor mientras musitó algo así como '¡maldita sea!'

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, no quería verla ahora porque sabía lo que aquellas palabras le habrían hecho…dolor, pero eso es lo que ella buscaba, sinceridad, y aun sabiendo que al final aquello le haría bien, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Abby se quedó clavada en el lugar, se había mantenido firme durante toda la conversación, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era agachar la cabeza y reconocer sus errores. Cada una de las cosas que su jefe le había dicho eran ciertas…la implicación sentimental en un caso no hacía bien a la investigación, y ella no solo se sentía atraída por la victima sino que se veía reflejada en ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas sin darse apenas cuentas, poco a poco fue cediendo sobre sí misma hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las manos sobre la cara y llorando como una niña. Ella no era así, no era débil…pero nadie es perfecto y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que su comportamiento estaba siendo egoísta y egocéntrico…puede que las lágrimas fueran amargas y que aquel momento de soledad se le hiciera interminable, pero aquello le había hecho abrir los ojos, aquello no volvería a ocurrir…Abigail Sciuto había vuelto.


End file.
